Minor Characters
These are all of the very''' minor characters''' in JESSIE. Axel Axel was a kid baby-sat by Agatha. He is spoiled and thinks he rules Central Park. He bullied Zuri and threw some organic gum in her hair. After Agatha got blackmailed by Jessie and Christina, he along with his nanny went to the park at 97th street. It is possible that him and Lindsey are relatives but it is unknown at this time. Dale Davenport Dale Davenport is the 15 year-old school bully in the episode Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader?. He likes to bully Luke and his best friends. He often bullies little kids, in an attempt to get them to give him food. He is shown to be obsessed with eating healthy. Many people are afraid of him - including the school lunch lady. If she had not been scared to testify on behalf of Dale, he would have been suspended. He constantly picks on Finch, Luke, and his brother Ravi, until the latter makes him eat a sandwich with Indian dragon fire peppers. Derk Derk is the older brother of Trevor. He is just as selfish as his younger brother. It is quite possible Derk influenced Trevor to be a bully, as he appears to be one himself. He appeared in the episode Zombie Tea Party 5. Derk is strong enough to be able to bite the top half off a water bottle. In Zombie Tea Party 5, Trevor introduces Derk, claiming he has been in prison for a while, saying he will be his partner for paintball against Luke. Later, he helps Trevor in paintball, although they ended up losing the match against Jessie and Luke. Derk was the first to lose against Jessie's team after Jessie dodged his shots Matrix-style. J.J. Mayfield J.J. Mayfield is a scam artist music producer who formerly discovered Jessie and Luke, but then his scheme would've gone into action, if it wasn't for Tony Lindsey Lindsey is a little girl about Zuri's age. Nanny Agatha is her nanny and Zuri is her enemy. Her first appearance was in the episode Beauty and the Beasts, when she entered the "Little Miss Big Apple Beauty Pageant" against Zuri. Lindsey knows a lot of karate and is very snobby like her nanny. She is portrayed by child actress, Nikki Hahn. Lunch Ladies The Lunch Ladies are the ladies who serves kids' lunches at school. In Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader?, she appears to be afraid of Dale Davenport like the rest of the school. If she had not been scared to testify on behalf of Dale he would have been suspended. In Badfellas, a different lunch lady appears, named Agnes and doesn't make Vincent pay for lunch since he gives her designer hairnets. Nanny Kay Nanny Kay is the Ross Family's former nanny. When she couldn't handle the Ross Kids anymore, she packed up her bags and left. She is seen running out of the building, screaming in New York, New Nanny. It is later mentioned that her last words were that they'd hear from her lawyers. Then she ran away and said AAAAH! Nurse Nancy Nurse Nancy is the nurse at the Emma's school. When Emma wears heels to try to start a new trend nobody does it. Then she sees Nurse Nancy walking down the hall with the same heels and runs to her to talk about a new trend she wants to start. There is also a Nurse Nancy on The Suite Life on Deck. Ranger Bill Ranger Bill '''was introduced in "Zuri's New Old Friend", as the park ranger. His love interest is Nana Bananas. Statue of Liberty Man '''Staue of Liberty Man was on the train after leaving Yorkville in the episode Take the A-Train... I Think?. Ravi, thinking he was the actual Statue of Liberty, started talking and took a picture with him. Just after the picture he gives Ravi a coupon to the resturant he works, the Franklin Fort Deli Mart. Category:Guides Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Children Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:One Appearance